


New Years Nightmare

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M, im back with my bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Takumi was said to have nightmares. He failed to remind both himself and Kamui that each nightmare gets worse over the new year.





	New Years Nightmare

  The scream that pierced from within deafened in his ears.  
  
  In, out, in, out; breathing became more and more ragged. Pupils shook terribly in a wide shine of sunset oranges. Hair a sea of silver mess, he bent lower and lower until his back and neck screamed in ache.  
  
  He couldn’t care.  
  
  He wasn’t able to care.  
  
  His thoughts were still swarmed, still poisoned by the nightmare that plagued deep in his brain.  
  
  He saw red. He saw blue. Then black, then red, then blue again. Over and over and over until nausea rolled in his throat. He saw the pink flesh that oozed between his cold fingers. He saw her heart that had been punctured deeply by the press of his sharp nails.   
  
  He saw her.  
  
  He saw her and he saw red.  
  
   _Ba-dump!_  Choked air clogged his throat, further thickened the nausea that was ready to gargle right through his gaping mouth. A gulp was forced. A sob was held back.  
  
  He saw her and she  _wasn’t moving._  
  
  Ba-dump! Ba-dump! Head bobbed horribly at the manic thumping of his heart, Takumi tried to breathe properly through his mouth.  
  
  It was a terrible mistake; the second he inhaled, a cringe followed suit as if he could taste blood in the air.  
  
  Blood. Her blood.  
  
   _No—_  A word faintly registered in the tangled terror of his mind. Slowly he tried to sit up straight. Slowly he tried to move one hand to his sweating face.  _N-N-No—_  
  
  He could still see the heart – her heart – that oozed and squished under her ribcage. He could still taste the blood ¬– her blood – that dripped between his merciless fingers.  
  
   _Ka—_  He needed to move.  _K-Ka—mu—i—_  He needed to find her.  
  
  His whole body was a traitor.  
  
  Hands were still roughly firm on the soft mattress. Hair still cascaded messily on the sides of his face. Sunset orange eyes dulled horrendously at the nightmares in his mind. Tears began to trickle quickly down the flushed tint of his cheeks.  
  
   _—ui…_  Her name resonated amidst the screams of his own anguish.  _Ka—_  Vision began to blur from the thick coat of his tears.  _Kam—ui…_  
  
  He saw red. He saw blue. He saw black.  
  
  Before another scream could echo within the walls, Takumi instead released a heavy cough at the feel of his body being pulled.  
  
  Panic washed over him immediately at the sudden embrace. He struggled and thrashed about, arms finally flinging to the side for a pathetic attempt of freedom.  
  
  “Takumi…”  
  
  Alas, shock overwhelmed his body immediately at the calm, quiet sound of a voice.  
  
   _Her_  voice.  
  
  “Takumi…” Again she called for him. One hand firmly wrapped around his shoulders, Kamui gently caressed the back of his head with the other. “Shh…I’m here…” Slender fingers threading through the long, silver locks, she took a deep breath and gently nuzzled the side of his head with her left cheek.  
  
  Silence howled eerily in the room.  
  
  “Takumi…” Her voice was all that lulled in his ears. Tears faint in a pair of dazzling crimsons, Kamui held another breath and gently kissed the side of his head. She felt him fidget, but was utterly glad to see his arms drop limply by his sides. “I’m here, my dear…”  
  
  The only response she’d gotten was an echo of broken sobs.  
  
  Carefully she pulled him closer. Tears now trailing down such a beautiful face, the princess let out a shaky sigh. “I’m here, sweetie. I love you…”  
  
  Again and again the sobbing continued. Crimson eyes stared forward, then squeezed shut to feel his arms slowly, shakily, snaked around her waist.  
  
  He was still trembling.  
  
  “I’m here…” Over and over she repeated the promise he needed the most. “I’m here…” The vow being uttered between light kisses, Kamui nipped the insides of her lower lip to feel his face nuzzling the side of her neck.  
  
  “I’m h-here…” Head tilted slightly so that he could feel her presence, Kamui nestled into the soft strands of silver hair. “I’m here…”  
  
  While her voice became the lullaby that soothed his frantic heart, Takumi kept kissing, kept nuzzling her skin as if his whole life depended on it – on her.  
  
   _Y-You’re…_  Eyes fluttered weakly with tears thick in each socket, the prince shook his head slowly and tightened his hug.  _You’re h—ere…_ Showing not a single sign of ever letting go, he kissed down and down until his head rested on her chest.  
  
   _Ba-dump…_  She was here.  _Ba-dump…_  She was here.  
  
  Right ear pressed to where her heart beat. Right ear was pressed to the sound he so desperately needed to hear. The sound started to soothe him, to ease his strangled heart. Arms still neatly firm around her waist, Takumi gaped at nothing in particular and simply nudged her chest.  
  
   _I love you_ , was all he heard from the sound of her heartbeat.   
  
   _I love you_ , was all he felt from the warm touch of her embrace.  
  
  “I l-ove y-you…” was all he could muster in a mess of sweat and tears.  
  
__**END**

**Author's Note:**

> takumi will be coming in the next seasonal banner and better way to celebrate than to make him suffer (also blame his dialogue too coz he literally said his nightmares get worse in the upcoming new year is that why he wont sleep on the 31st ever smfh thanks intsys)


End file.
